This invention pertains to an enclosure for housing a printed circuit board. Many electronic devices comprise one printed circuit board enclosed in an enclosure. For example, small distribution amplifiers used in the audio visual industry often comprise one printed circuit board, two connectors attached to the printed circuit board and an enclosure housing the printed circuit board and connectors. Such electronic devices are often inexpensive, thus making the manufacture and assembly of the enclosure for the device a substantial part of the overhead to the manufacturer. Ideally, the enclosure must be durable and at the same time inexpensive to manufacture and simple to assemble.
The enclosure for housing a printed circuit board of the present invention is durable, inexpensive to manufacture and simple to assemble. The enclosure comprises a shell with an open front and back, a front plate and back plate for attachment flush within, respectively, the open front and back. The front plate and back plate are secured to the shell by locking means. Further, the printed circuit board housed within the enclosure is used as a structural element of the enclosure by rigid attachment to the front plate and back plate.